It is common practice to utilize load cells for force measuring operations. Normally, the load cells may take the form of columns, shear plates or flexure webs having strain gauges affixed in a manner to provide an output signal indicative of a load applied to the load cell. In utilizing the load cells to measure a load or force, one or more cells are connected to a structure designed with suitable flexure supports such that only desired components or forces to be measured will be transmitted to the strain gauges on the load cells.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,025 issued Oct. 12, 1976, there is disclosed a platform type scale wherein there are provided integrally formed load cell bodies and flexure means which will isolate undesired forces from the strain gauges in the load cell. By providing such an integral arrangement, the expense of providing separate flexures and securing them between load cells and force applying structures or scale platforms is avoided. Further, the problems involved with isolating extraneous forces from the strain gauges themselves are avoided.